


in this room

by treescape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jedi Council Chamber Sex, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: The last time they’d been in this room together, Qui-Gon had said and done things he should have framed differently. Now, alone, Qui-Gon intended to remind Obi-Wan just how much he would always be wanted.Or: Obi-Wan’s just been Knighted and he and Qui-Gon have sex in the High Council Chamber.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	in this room

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just imagine that Qui-Gon didn’t get injured _too_ badly on Naboo, and Obi-Wan is Knighted soon after they get back to Coruscant.

Truth be told, it was an uncomfortable chair for a position so coveted; the lines were hard and Qui-Gon’s bare skin chafed a little. Somehow, though, that seemed to make it better—more real and less a fantasy.

He let his body slide down a bit farther so he could spread his thighs wider, carefully pressing two of his fingers more firmly against the back of Obi-Wan’s head. It was just enough to encourage rather than to overbalance, and Obi-Wan made a pleased sound in the back of his throat as his mouth sank lower around Qui-Gon’s cock. Qui-Gon gripped the armrest with his free hand and let his own head fall back, gaze fixed on the glass of the Chamber’s ceiling and the night sky beyond.

The blatant reminder of where they were did nothing to help him maintain his composure, especially with Obi-Wan’s mouth so wet and hot and tight. Qui-Gon flicked his eyes back down to where Obi-Wan knelt, still fully robed, between his legs. It wasn’t like he should be trying to hold on to serenity, anyway. The last time they’d been in this room together, Qui-Gon had said and done things he should have framed differently. Now, alone, Qui-Gon intended to remind Obi-Wan just how much he would always be wanted.

Qui-Gon pressed a little harder, this time with his full palm, and stifled a grunt as the head of his cock slowly pressed into the back of Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan’s breathing was erratic, and his hands, so beyond capable, curled more tightly into the muscle of Qui-Gon’s thighs. Qui-Gon knew from long experience that it was Obi-Wan’s attempt not to touch himself. It meant that Obi-Wan was closer than he wanted to admit, just from sucking Qui-Gon in the High Council Chamber. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but wonder just how many times Obi-Wan might have imagined doing such a thing. Many, if the hitch in his breath when Qui-Gon had whispered the idea into his ear was any measure.

It made Qui-Gon's blood run hotter, if that was even possible, to imagine Obi-Wan wanting this, and Qui-Gon very suddenly wanted to properly see his face.

The strands of hair beneath Qui-Gon’s fingers were too short to properly grip. He wished somewhat idly that Obi-Wan still wore the padawan braid, that he could wrap it around his fingers and pull to expose the sleek line of Obi-Wan’s throat. But the braid had been cut some hours ago, late in the afternoon, so Qui-Gon managed the best he could and gently tugged Obi-Wan back.

Obi-Wan’s mouth moved slowly, the suction light but perfect, until his lips were wrapped only just around the head of Qui-Gon’s cock. Qui-Gon let him rest there for a moment, with flushed cheeks and wet lips, and then held back a groan when his newly knighted padawan pulled against his hand and deliberately took him back in a little farther. Obi-Wan turned his head to let Qui-Gon’s cock press up against the soft inside of his cheek, and Qui-Gon lifted his free hand from the armrest to gently trace down the side of Obi-Wan’s face. He could feel himself, there inside Obi-Wan’s mouth—softness and wetness inside, and the pressure of his own fingers without.

Those fingers trembled, just a little, and Obi-Wan looked up at him like he wanted to smile.

Qui-Gon shifted both of his hands so they were properly cupping Obi-Wan’s face, and eased Obi-Wan back until the head of his cock came free of those lips with a wet noise. It sounded louder than it really was in the near silence of the room; only their own ragged breathing played accompaniment.

He waited a moment, just to see what Obi-Wan would choose to do, and Obi-Wan leaned forward to mouth against the tip of his cock again. His tongue fluttered so deliciously that Qui-Gon’s hand tightened, unbidden, in his hair. Obi-Wan made another sound, somewhere between a moan and a gasp, and Qui-Gon soothed the thumb of one hand against his cheekbone.

“If you just wanted to look at me, you could have done that in our rooms,” Obi-Wan murmured, even the softness of his voice a sudden shock in the quiet. Qui-Gon did want to look, as a matter of fact—he always wanted to look, to behold Obi-Wan’s grace and beauty and archive them away in his soul—but his former padawan _did_ have a point. Qui-Gon ran his eyes over the line of Obi-Wan’s body, to where his cock stood straight and leaking against his stomach, and thought that it was past time to do something about it.

Obi-Wan deserved pleasure always, but today of all days.

“Will you be able to keep quiet if I fuck you like I promised?” He kept his own voice low as well. He couldn’t sense anyone near enough to discover them, this late at night, but that could change in an instant with enough noise.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as if to ask, “will _you_?,” and Qui-Gon wished he could take that as the challenge it was. He loved to draw noise out of his Obi-Wan, who was usually so reticent.

But these were somewhat extenuating circumstances, so he waited until Obi-Wan nodded his head. “Good.” His fingers tightened just a little on Obi-Wan’s face. “Only I get to see you like this.” He let his hands loosen and drift down to brush the neck and shoulders of Obi-Wan’s robe. “Now get these off.”

Obi-Wan’s attire quickly joined Qui-Gon’s in a haphazard pile on the next chair over, and then Qui-Gon was reaching for the lube where it stood on the armrest and urging Obi-Wan to kneel up over his lap. His lover’s knees settled around his hips, hands rubbing up through the hair on his chest, over his shoulders to rest lightly on the back of the chair behind them.

The weight of Obi-Wan’s body was another thing Qui-Gon always wanted to savour, but he was a Jedi Master. He had learned how to multitask long ago.

Qui-Gon’s first finger entered Obi-Wan’s body easily, soon joined by a second and a third. They’d already celebrated once back in their chambers, after all, Qui-Gon opening Obi-Wan carefully and bringing him to orgasm with his hands and his mouth. But the sound of it, of his fingers sinking in so smoothly and wetly…

He would never be able to listen to the Council speak in this chamber again without hearing that sound. It felt almost obscene, to think of giving his reports while he remembered the sound and the smell of sex, of _Obi-Wan_ , but he would do it anyways.

“You could have had your own, you know,” Obi-Wan said as he pressed his forehead to Qui-Gon’s, and Qui-Gon knew that he was trying to busy his mouth from making sounds any louder than speech. “We wouldn’t have to use Master Windu’s chair.” He was moving his hips in time with Qui-Gon’s fingers, chasing them every time they withdrew.

Qui-Gon ran his unoccupied hand up Obi-Wan’s back all the way to his neck, pressing him down into a kiss and giving him lips and teeth and tongue to further distract him just for a moment. “A little too uncomfortable, for me,” Qui-Gon said with a hint of amusement when he finally pulled back. “And I’m sure you’ll sit better in one anyway.” He pulled his fingers from Obi-Wan’s body, pressed them wet and sticky against Obi-Wan’s side. “Now up and turn around.”

He wanted Obi-Wan to have a good view of the room, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There will, uh, almost certainly be more Council Chamber sex scenarios in the future.
> 
> I’m [treescape](https://treescape.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I’m pretty awful at blogging, but I post some fic stuff there and also take QuiObi prompts (of any rating), so feel free to drop me a prompt if you’re so inclined. Sometimes it takes me a few weeks to finish stuff, but I do love prompts :)


End file.
